finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Adventure stats
The following is a list of stats in Final Fantasy Adventure. Stats applies to Sumo. List of stats L Only Sumo can level up, and every time the player defeats an enemy, they will gain Experience and GP. The level maxes out at 99. After gaining a certain amount of Experience, they will gain a level. A message will appear on the screen telling the player that Sumo leveled up, and that their HP/MP has also been restored to full. Now a new screen will appear asking the player to choose what type of stat they want to boost. This will boost that stat by 2, and two related stats by 1. The remaining fourth stat will not be boosted. By carefully boosting two "opposite" stats, the players statistics could be raised evenly, or the player could aim for specialization. HP HP maxes out at 999 and even if Sumo is under the maximum level and still continues to increase Stamina, it will never increase beyond 999. Note that HP does not increase by a static amount, it is influenced by Stamina. Never raising Stamina means the player will be stuck with 19 HP throughout the entire game. MP MP maxes out at 99 and even if Sumo is under the maximum level and still continues to increase Wisdom, it will never increase beyond 99. Note that MP does not increase by a static amount, it's influence by Wisdom. Never raising Wisdom means the player will be stuck with 6 MP throughout the entire game. E Sumo is the only character that gains experience points which maxes out at 999999. The the experience needed to level-up maxes out at 1029998. Obviously, the player cannot reach this value, since their current experience cannot exceed 999999. AP AP stands for Attack Power, it is the strength of physical and magical attack. DP DP stands for Defense Power, this stat determines how Sumo endures magic and physical attacks. The higher the DP is, the lesser the HP loss. The Heal spell is bug. When the player cast the Heal spell, Sumo's DP is set to zero until the next time the player pauses the game. Stamn The Stamina stat will increase Sumo's maximum HP. The higher the number, the more HP Sumo will have. Stamina maxes out at 99 and even if Sumo is under the maximum level and still continues to increase Stamina, it will never increase beyond 99. Power Power is the attack power of Sumo, which makes it easier to defeat enemies. Power maxes out at 99 and even if Sumo is under the maximum level and still continues to increase Power, it will never increase beyond 99. Wisdm Wisdom increases Sumo's MP and raise the damage caused by magic attacks on the enemies. The higher the number, the more MP Sumo will have. Wisdom maxes out at 99 and even if Sumo is under the maximum level and still continues to increase Wisdom, it will never increase beyond 99. Will Will increase the speed of the gauge allowing the Will Bar to fill up quicker. Will maxes out at 99 and even if Sumo is under the maximum level and still continues to increase Will, it will never increase beyond 99. Use With the exception of weapons and armor, all items have a certain amount of uses. Once they reach 0, that item is removed from the player's inventory. Category:Stats in Final Fantasy Adventure Category:Stat lists